onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in Greece
In Greece, the manga is being distributed in its English translation by Viz Media. The Greek dub of the anime aired on the television station Alter Channel under the name "Ντρέηκ, το Κυνήγι του Θησαυρού" (Drake, the Hunting of the Treasure) and was dubbed by Audio Visual. It first aired in 14 April 2002 but it stopped at Episode 106, during the Alabasta Saga. History The show was broadcasted uncut, but changed many names of characters and locations and had many errors, such as the destination of the Straw Hats being the Red Line instead of Laugh Tale. Also, as in many dubs, the characters' attacks were in Greek. Most probably, the names were changed because Alter Channel didn't have the rights to broadcast the show. By changing the names, locations and never mentioning "One Piece" they could easily avoid copyright issues. The show used a Greek adaptation of the first opening "We Are" featuring lyrics that were not related to the Japanese version and a female singer. In 2003, the ΕΣΡ (Greek Television Council) decided that the events shown on Episode 28 during the fight between Luffy and Don Krieg were highly inappropriate for the minors watching the show. As a result, an order was issued for the show to be moved to the late night zone, since it was considered not suitable for children due to the amount of violence and fierce battles it contained. In Greece, animated shows are considered to be exclusively for kids, so Alter Channel completely cancelled it. Eventually, the series stopped at Episode 106 during the Alabasta Arc. Name Changes Characters Other *The Grand Line is mainly called Μεγάλη Γραμμή (Big Line). *The Going Merry is changed to Ο Καλοτάξιδος Μάριο (The Seaworthy Mario). *The Reverse Mountain is changed to Βουνό Τρίτων (Triton Mountain) *The All Blue is called Γαλάζιος Ωκεανός (Blue Ocean) *The Beri are called Λίρες (Pounds) *The Gomu Gomu no Mi is changed to Το Φρούτο του Λαστιχένιου Δέντρου (The Fruit of the Rubber Tree). Luffy's attacks are translated in Greek so "Gomu Gomu no Pistol" becomes "Λαστιχένιο Πιστόλι" (Rubber Pistol) and "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" becomes "Λαστιχένια Ρουκέτα" (Rubber Rocket), as examples. *The Bara Bara no Mi is called Το Φρούτο του Διαμελισμού (The Fruit of Dismemberment). *The Den Den Mushi is simply called Σαλιγκάρι (Snail). *The term Shichibukai is changed to Οι Βασιλιάδες των Γενναίων των Επτά Θαλασσών (The Kings of the Brave of the Seven Seas). *The Log Pose is called Δρομόμετρο (Log). **The Eternal Pose is either called Αιώνιο Δρομόμετρο (Eternal Log) or Σταθερό Δρομόμετρο (Steady Log). *The Nyanban Brothers are called Αδέρφια Νάιμπαν (Nayban Brothers). *Loguetown is called Μεγαλόπολη (Big City). *Elbaf is changed to Έραφ (Eraf). Voice Acting Dub and Translation Errors There were some mistakes in the Greek dub that were mainly caused by the changing of many names. *The crew does not intend to go to Laugh Tale, but to the Red Line instead. It is described by Koby that the town where Roger hid the treasure is in the middle of the Great Continent Red Line that separates the world's two biggest oceans and that the Grand Line is the only way for someone to go there. *Due to the fact that Luffy's name was changed into Drake, his name does not have the characteristic "D." It is not known whether that was done intentionally and there was a plan to rectify it as the series moved on. *Nezumi was mistakenly dubbed as Admiral Mouse (Ναύαρχος το Ποντίκι), even though he is a Captain. *One Piece, as a term, is never mentioned. The legendary treasure is just simply called as "The biggest treasure in the world" (Ο Μεγαλύτερος Θησαυρός του Κόσμου). This was most probably done to avoid copyright issues. *The characters Tamanegi and Patty share the same changed name, which is Τόμυ (Tommy). *In the Greek dub, the characters' epithets were not frequently mentioned. Buggy was called "Immortal Buggy" (Αθάνατος Μπάγκι). **Also, the names of Mohji and Cabaji were not actually stated and instead their epithets functioned as their names, "Tamer of Wild Animals" and "Acrobat". Opening The first opening "We Are" was adapted into Greek and featured lyrics that were not related to the Japanese version. Greek Opening Site Navigation fr:One Piece en Grèce Category:One Piece International